The Era of gunslingers
by XxarmstrongrulezxX
Summary: The lyoko warriors have transported themselves into the wildwest. They have transported themselves as the magnicent 7’s children, embodied. They must destroy XANA who has possessed ,anthony bogue. the son of bartholomew bogue.To kill all civilians in all the towns owned by old bogue. The crew must save all of the civilians and become the magnificent 7
1. Ready for redemption

Anyone who has seen the 2016 magnificent 7 will know, what this is all about.

Chisholm retired after the battle of his life and has a daughter who he teaches the rights of a gun.

Faraday, since his death, had a son before his demise. Chisholm told the boy about his father and took him under his wing to show him, the better side.

Rocks-before the ambush, he had a son who knew his way around knives like his father. He was found also by Chisholm and proves his worth in many ways than one.

Goodnight- before goodnight died, he had a son who, was taught by Chisholm the ways on the sharpshooter.

Horne- before the ambush he had a daughter who was taught about her fathers innocence, and taught her the ways of the tracker. She was found which faradays son took a serious liking to her.

Vasquez- after the assault, Vasquez was pardoned of his crimes, and taught his son the ways of the gunslinger and told him to use the power for his own good. He and his son was also found by Chisholm

Red harvest- after faraday's, goodnight's, Horne, Billy's deaths. Seen that the ones who he called friends sons and daughter, wanted to help them for his own redemption. He found Chisholm a few years, during the crews training

Jenny Chisholm- the bounty hunter (1)

Arterious (Art) faraday- the gambler (2)

Caleb robineaux- the sharpshooter (4)

Mia Thorne- the tracker (7)

Jack Vasquez- the gunslinger (3)

Jason rocks- the assassin (5)

Red harvest (back for another fight)- the warrior (6)


	2. Who we are now

Andrew woke up in a peculiar place. It seemed as if he was in the Wild West. "Alright recruits, it's time for your first mission" a man said yelling through the entire building. Andrew looked into the mirror and saw that his face was different.

Andrew walked out and saw others. "Andrew?" a woman said, the woman had streaks of pink. He knew it was aelita. "Aelita? You've really changed. "Where are we?" Aelita asked. "I don't know" he responded. They hear voices down the corridor.

"Ah finally you two showed up, tell these two I'm the best at a gun fight" jack Vasquez asked Andrew and aelita. "I don't know yet, it seems like you might be saying bullshit" Andrew commented on jack's ability. "Alright, you come with me" the man said.

He pointed to Andrew and walked out with him. "I know your father was killed a few years ago, but he still lives on for you" the man said. "I never got your name,sir?" Andrew asked him. "Sam Chisholm, I used to fight with your dad, Joshua faraday. I'm surprised he picked the name, arterious." Chisholm told Andrew.

"Art for short" Andrew said playing along with the story. "That girl you were with Mia, her dad was jack Horne, jack was taught by his father vasquez, Jason rocks dad was a man who could do anything.Caleb robineaux's dad was killed at the same place as your father,Mia's, and Jason's. Me, jack's dad, and a guy who will accompany you on your mission is named, red harvest. We are the only ones left" Chisholm told Andrew, who was disguised as

Arterious

Andrew came back and realized that Ulrich was in jason rocks presence. Odd was in caleb robineaux's presence. Yumi was in Jenny Chisholm's presence. Aelita was in Mia Horne's presence. Which left Andrew in arterious's presence.

"First will be the bounty hunter,

then gambler,

then gunslinger,

then sharpshooter,

then assassin,

Then tracker,

Then, warrior, "

Yumi was first, Andrew was second, jack was third, odd was fourth, Ulrich was fifth, and aelita was sixth. The group trained with their guns, the entire day. Learning useful skills, with Ulrich some knife throwing, aelita tomahawk throwing, yumi and Andrew with dual-wielding, and odd with sharp eyes and a trigger finger.

"Apparently all of our parents here except for one are dead" Andrew told aelita, odd, Ulrich, yumi. "How?" Aelita questioned, "they fought in a battle that Chisholm was a part of"

"Mine blew himself up to destroy a Gatling gun. Aelita, yours was killed by an Indian, that is not red harvest, Ulrich and odd, yours were shot to death. Yumi, yours is teaching us." Andrew told them.

"We should get some rest we got a job that needs done for us" Andrew said. Then walked into his room with a hammock. Andrew laid in the hammock, singing the hanging tree.


End file.
